cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Nero Darkpulse
In The Beggining: An ill child: About 26 years ago, Nero Darkpulse was a young, sick, and dying child. He was born with a rare disease of which the likes of Dathomire had never seen in a thousand years. He was stuck in bed most of the day, all day, everyday. It was torture. He could do absolutely nothing but lay in bed and think about how fun true living must be like. This made his parents pitty him. They took him to multiple doctors accross the planet, and even other planets nearby. No one knew what was wrong. No one had a cure. Several doctors recommended "pulling the plug", but Nero's parents didn't want that. The Solution; Abduction: By the time Nero was 9 years old, his condition worsened. He was practically dead, and his parents knew what had to be done. One early morning, they set off to take him to the doctor for the thing they tried avoiding for years. At the hospital of nearest planet (name is unknown for the planet no longer exists), they were stopped in the parking lot by a group of Pantoran doctors. "Hold up, Mr. and Mrs. Neighten, we have something that may interest you." said the Head Doctor. "No thanks, we have rather important business. We're not buying what you're selling, sir. Good Evening to you." said Nero's father. But the doctor didn't give up. He made promises of a cure that could help their son. After some time to think, Nero's father refused the offer. The doctor pulled out a blaster and shot Nero's father in the head, killing him. Nero's mother shrieked and went back to the vehicle to protect her son, but one of the Pantorans already snuck off and had taken Nero into custody. "We shall return him in time, madame. For now, enjoy this taste." Said the Head Doctor. Nero looked over as the doctor pulled out the blaster. In his fit of rage, he force chocked the doctor and made him put the gun away. "RUN MOM! GO!" He yelled. In her shock, she ran away. "Most impressive, young one. You will be a promising specimen....." said the doctor while recovering his breath from the choke. Experimentation and Jedi Training; Creating the Perfect Warrior Shortly after being abducted, the Pantorans erased Nero's memory of everything, and imprinted fake ones. With these new memories, Nero was supposedly an orphan child with no memory of his real parents. The Head Pantoran Doctor, Baarun, took Nero into custody. His memory was imprinted with the fact of his disease and how Baarun supposedly had a "cure". Within three years, it was a success, and Nero believed the lies. By the time Nero turned 14, the doctors had already begun their experimentation. They injected him with several serums that would improve his weakest areas, such as: strength, agility, speed, intelligence, coordination, etc etc. In time, the serums proved to be a success. The young Zabrak was becoming almost the "Perfect Warrior". At age 16, Nero was already being trained in the ways of the Jedi by an old Jedi Master whom they captured and forced to train Nero, but he was never told of this. His training was proving successful, for he was gaining great mastery of lightsaber forms and the lightside of the force. By the age of 17, the young Zabrak mastered everything he needed to know from the Jedi. The Doctors and the Jedi master were impressed by this, and saw before them a prodigy...... "Power... I need... more.... power..." was a thought corrupted Nero's mind. He wanted more power than what he had. The serums Baarun had given him were merely his beginning, the Jedi's training was not enough. He wanted more... He meditated for days on searching for new ways to gain power. The only answer he could find what within The Dark Side. A power that he was told he should never touch. More than this, though, a thought kept reoccuring in his mind, "Why am I here? What is my true purpose? Baarun has cured me, what does he want of me now? I have been trained and have proven that I am no longer ill. I am a living being, what more can be of me? What does he want out of me?" Realization Nero wanted answers, so, he went to speak with Baarun in his office. "Tell me something, Doctor..." said Nero in a dark tone. "Excuse me? What are you doing out of your chamber? I did n-" he was interrupted my Nero force choking him. "I don't care. Now, if you care about your petty life, then you'll tell me any and every little thing I want to know.." said Nero, frustrated with Baarun. "What are you doing? This isn't the Jedi way!" He yelled, struggling to talk and breathe, Nero's choke grip getting stronger. "I don't care about the Jedi ways, fool," he said while pulling him in, "I only care about one question, and then we're done here!" "Let me go and I will tell you everything you want to know..." he said, barely able to breathe. Nero dropped him into the ground and watched him struggle to catch his breath. "Why am I here? What do you want with me? You told me you had a cure for my disease, and you healed me. What more of me do you want?" He said in anger. "I feared this day would come... when you would want to know your true purpose for being here. Well, I'll tell you. I.. I have a vision, of controlling this petty galaxy. As you know, The Clone Wars rage on, and no true winner has yet to really show. I knew one day that I could control everything. My father had left behind plans on how to make these enhancing serums. Serums that could cure diseases such as yours, or help people regain their attributes. I didn't know how, but I knew that one day these could help me with my dreams. When I heard from other doctors and medical officials of you and your disease, I saw promise and potential. I saw a oppurtunity to gain what I wanted. Originally, I was going to make you an assassin. Then, I realized you're a Zabrak from Dathomir, meaning you were potentially Force-able, which is why I captured that Jedi to teach you but then-" he was interrupted by Nero's choking again. "SO YOU USED ME? YOU FED ME LIES? HOW DARE YOU!" He kept choking, watching the doctor squirm, and then die. He dropped the body with anger and used the force to destroy his office. Nero watched as everything Baarun had worked on burn into nothing. He watched in pain and distraught. "I shall have my revenge.... on all of you..." said Nero in a dark, cold tone. This day would forever change the young Zabrak, but it is up to YOU to decide whether or not the change was for the better, or the worse.... (Will continue when new ideas pop into mind) Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Lifetime Members Category:Zabraks Category:Master Builder Category:Leader Category:Member Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Sith